Roger Furlong
Roger Furlong is an American politician who served as the House Minority Leader of the United States House of Representatives, and a U.S. Representative from Ohio. He is formerly the vice-chair of the House Oversight Committee. He is a member of the Democratic Party. Description Furlong is reliably vulgar and acidic in his dealings with everyone, from his personal assistant to Selina and her staff. Despite this, he is an astute politician and able congressman, and is considered to be one of the most prominent members of the party in congress. Background Personal Furlong is married, but doesn't appear to have children. He positions himself as deeply religious, both in the eyes of his wife and the public. U.S. House of Representatives 2014 gubernatorial election See also: Ohio gubernatorial election, 2014 Furlong first appears in the episode Tears, where the Congressman is hosting a fundraising dinner in Cleveland at which Selina is initially asked to endorse Furlong's run for Ohio governor in the 2014 midterm elections. Furlong though tells Selina when she arrives that he would not like her to endorse him due to her low approval ratings, causing Selina to have a mental breakdown. He also is seen in the episode verbally abusing his aide Will and threatening to drag Dan Egan into a House Ethics Committee over Egan's handling of the Clean Jobs Bill. Due to a sudden approvals bounce, Furlong changes his mind again at the last minute and does have Selina ultimately endorse him. But after learning Selina's staff manipulated the PR bounce by making Selina cry, Furlong ends the first season by angrily threatening to drag Selina's entire staff into the Ethics committee. During the campaign, Furlong faces off against a female Republican candidate, and one of the controversies his campaign deals with is Furlong calling his opponent "honey" during the gubernatorial debate. On election night, Furlong loses his race for the Ohio governorship. He does, however, inexplicably, remain in Congress, albeit now in the minority party, losing his position as vice-chair of the House Ethics Committee, losing any ability to investigate the Vice President's office. Subsequent activities (2015 - 2017) His vitriol hits new peaks in the second episode of the season, Signals. He tells Will that he is tired of spraying "nice juice" at average people and continues to verbally abuse Will profusely, most memorably by comparing him to a "condom full of fireants". In a subsequent scene with Sue, Sue fights off a blatant lie of Furlong's by revealing Furlong is married and that Furlong's wife has recently run in the Seattle Marathon. It is also mentioned in passing later in the episode that Furlong will now focus on running for the Ohio Senate in the next election cycle. He also appears later in the season during the episode Helsinki, when he confronts Ben and Kent for the spy cover-up in the Uzbek Hostage Crisis. In D.C., Furlong is suspicious after a slip of the tongue as Selina promised that the two of them would run in 2020. Furlong appears supportive of Selina's candidacy for President in the 2016 presidential election. He appears at the first party debate, helping Selina in debate prep. When Selina ascended to the presidency on January 24, 2016, Furlong showed no opposition to Andrew Doyle being chosen for Vice President instead of him. Before Selina's first speech to a joint session of Congress, Furlong intimidates the Meyer staff for threatening to cut funding for an obsolete submarine fleet, citing the job creation it would impede. However, Meyer accidentally announces more funding during her speech. Furlong spoke at the 2016 Democratic National Convention in Los Angeles, California. In a deleted scene, Selina temporarily entertains the idea of Furlong for her running mate, but his vulgarity causes her to immediately reconsider. House Minority Leader (2017 - ???) In 2017, Furlong became the House Minority Leader for the party in Congress, and spent a large part of his tenure in the new position bumping heads with freshman congressman Jonah Ryan, whose congressional coalition known as "the Jeffersons" would go on to torpedo a debt-ceiling bill, leading to the 2018 government shutdown. As of 2045, Furlong is still alive, with Will by his side, but it is unknown whether or not he is still a congressman. Appearances * Tears * Midterms * Signals * Helsinki * Shutdown * D.C. * Debate * Joint Session * Convention * Nev-AD-a * The Eagle * Mother * Congressional Ball * Kissing Your Sister * Inauguration * Omaha * Library * Qatar * Blurb * A Woman First * Groundbreaking * Discovery Weekend * Super Tuesday * Veep (episode) Offices and distinctions Category:Congressional members Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Representatives Category:Democrats Category:Season 1 Characters